


Spell You Later

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drunken Flirting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuuri doesn't remember a thing of the World Wizarding Championship last year, nor can explain why 5-time Grand Magus Victor Nikiforov is now his coach and lover.





	Spell You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was "Spellbound I am, I am  
> / The wizard has enchanted me, enchanted me." For Cherrysalmon. 
> 
> this turned out kinda weird lol I'm sorry.

It's bad enough Yuuri got drunk during last year's Wizarding Worlds final banquet and doesn't remember a thing of it (he wishes he didn't remember the competition that he bungled so marvelously instead of recalling with perfectly clarity how he was supposed to transmogrify an intricate sculpture of twisting vines and instead ended up with some questionable tentacles). And then Victor had shown up out of the clear blue sky, Victor Nikiforov who had been a Worlds' Grand Magus five times in a row, and offered to coach Yuuri.

Yuuri still doesn't understand it, but it has been the best summer of his whole life, hard and fun and…well, magical, he supposes. Somehow he'd come out of it as Victor's lover instead of just his student, and even though he's been practicing magic since he could remember, now he feels like he understands where his magic comes from, inside his own self. When Victor whispers in his ear or laces their hands together or even just watches, Yuuri feels like he's full of magic just waiting to pour out, waiting for Yuuri's imagination and will to give it shape and form.

But the worst part is that now on the night before this year's Worlds, he's watching Christophe's phone in horror as he sees a drunk, overconfident Yuuri from last year challenge Yuri Plisetsky to a charms duel, holler, "OH YEAH?!" and then turn around and blast Victor Nikiforov with a garbled love charm right in the face.

"Oh my god," Yuuri wails, hands coming up to his face. "Oh my god, that's why you came to Hasetsu! That's why you—oh my GOD! That's illegal!"

"Not in my country, it's not!" Victor announces.

"Yuuuuri, that's so sleazy!" Phichit exclaims, covering his mouth as he scrolls back and watches again. Yuri's expression is thunderous at the replay of his loss, while Otabek gives them a very serious round of applause.

"You really didn't remember?" Victor asks. He crosses his arms, thoughtful. "Actually that would make a lot of things make more sense."

"I cursed you!" Yuuri cries.

"You _charmed_ me," Victor corrects. "Because you're charming! That's why I love you!"

"YOU LOVE ME BECAUSE I WON A DRUNKEN WIZARD DUEL AND SHOT YOU IN THE FACE WITH MY WAND!"

The tent goes dead silent for a long second, and then all of the patrons burst into applause while Yuuri buries his face on his arms on the table. Phichit laughs so hard he cries.

Later in the hotel, Yuuri tries four different versions of the counter charm, all to no success. Whatever improvised flourishes drunk Yuuri had thrown in to really make it stick, sober Yuuri can barely understand his slurred incantation on the video, much less undo it. He's so frustrated with himself that he doesn't even realize at first that Victor's crying.

He's reaching out to touch Victor's face before he can stop himself. "Are you…crying? Don't cry! Don't be upset, I'll fix it, I promise, I'll—"

"I'm not upset, i'm angry," Victor snaps, batting Yuuri's hand away. He glares, eyes sharp blue like the ice magic he specializes in. "Do you want to be rid of me that badly?"

"No! No, I…Victor I tricked you! This isn't…" Yuuri trails off just on the edge of saying the word "real" because he can't bear for none of this to have meant anything. But that's the truth isn't it? He brought all of this on himself.

Victor stands up, face still stone hard, and Yuuri expects him to storm out of the room, but instead he grabs Yuuri's wrist and drags him out into the hallway too. They're both in their hotel robes, but they only go a handful of doors down before Victor raps sharply on the door. Christophe pulls the door open, also wearing his hotel robe, holding a flute of champagne.

"Well, now it's a party!" Christophe exclaims, pushing the door open the rest of the way. Yuuri slouches in after Victor, downcast, thinking that they look like a bunch of strippers who've lost their giant cake.

"Show him," Victor orders, pushing Yuuri down on the end of the bed with a look that clearly means _Stay_.

"Geez, whatever happened to foreplay?" Christophe asks, waving a hand.

" _Chris_."

"All right, keep your robe on…no, take it off actually," Christophe corrects, standing up straighter out of his slouch. Victor shrugs off his robe, leaving him pale and flawless in only his black briefs. Yuuri's whole heart aches. "Well, my little snake charmer, what's the first thing you learn about love charms, and _don't_ say it's that they're illegal."

"They're…" Yuuri stumbles, about to say exactly that. "They alter perception…no, they affect the aura, not the body."

" _Exactement!_ So to see if your charm is still working its magic, we only need to make the invisible visible. Nothing simpler." Christophe takes a long sip of the champagne, then brings his hand to his mouth curled into a narrow tube, and blows a spray of champagne just above Victor's head, so that it settles down in a mist. "And _voilà!_ What do you see?"

Victor spreads his arms wide, but still just looks like Victor, perhaps slightly more damp.

"Nothing?" Yuuri tilts his head. The hope blooms in his chest, delicate and terrible. "I don't see anything, just you."

"I told you!" Victor says, exasperated but fond. He holds his arms open wide and Yuuri launches himself off the bed into them. "It's just because you're charming."

"Shut up!" Yuuri wails, burying his face in Victor's chest. "What the hell. I guess I was drunk enough that it didn't even work. If that isn't me all over—"

"Hm, I think perhaps there's another explanation," Christophe speaks up. He drains his glass and pours another. "Your family's onsen specializes in mineral waters, doesn't it? Including the famous healthful salt bath. Salt, you know, purifies the aura as well as the body."

Yuri freezes. He feels so stupid he could die. "Oh. Ohhhhhhh."

"So cute when you blush," Victor coos, kissing Yuuri soundly on the mouth.

"Ah yes, I do love a happy ending." Christophe tips his glass towards them. "Now kindly get the hell out of my room. I need my beauty sleep even when faced with such woeful competition tomorrow as this one."


End file.
